generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tabby78
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Caesar Salazar/Gallery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JuniperAlien (Talk) 20:04, November 26, 2011 Image quality Hi, Tabby78. I really appreciate you adding images to the wiki, but some of the images you uploaded are very blurry, like this one. Ideally, images should be at least medium to high quality. An example of an image with high quality is this image you uploaded. Also, saving a file as .png instead of .jpg helps to reduce some blurriness. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. :-) Katara20 (talk) 23:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Camera/Screenshots Hey Tabby78, It appears that you take your photos with a camera either from your television or computer. Would you like to know how to take screenshots instead? —JuniperAlien (talk) 01:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, taking screen shots are pretty simple. Look for a button on your keyboard that says, "prt sc". Did you find it? —JuniperAlien (talk) 15:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, you will also need Microsoft Paint with this...your computer should have it since all computers do. Do you have that? —JuniperAlien (talk) 00:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, whenever you're watching Generator Rex (or anything) online and you want to take a screenshot of it, press the "prt sc" button. After you press that button, your computer will take a screenshot of the computer screen. You go on paint, and you will paste it (ctrl+ v). There, you will see the picture you just copied. After that, you will click the selection tool and select the areas you want (sometimes you have to be careful when you select it, and make sure you select the picture properly). After you crop the area, you will copy it (ctrl+ c) and open a new window (ctrl+ n). It will ask you if you want to save, click "Don't Save". Then, you will paste it (ctrl + v, again). But make sure that the whole picture fits the white part perfectly so no white parts will show when you upload it unto the wiki. Then, you will save it, but make sure you save it as a PNG file and not a JPG file. Give it a shot. If you still need help, ask me. Good luck. —JuniperAlien (talk) 03:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Check your drive? Wow, that's something new...I don't know how to help you on that...I'll look into it and see if I can help you, okay? —JuniperAlien (talk) 02:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh Tabby, I was wondering. What type of folder did you try to save the screenshot in? —JuniperAlien (talk) 17:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, um. Try saving it again and tell me if it does the same thing. Remember, save it at a PNG file. ::Great job, Tabby. —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::But remember, you might wanna avoid uploading photos like these. Because it says "Cannonboltdude" it really could be accused for something wrong or anything like that. Try getting pictures with good quality too :)—JuniperAlien (talk) 19:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, AND try giving them appropriate names okay? Don't just name them "K" and other random letters. Try giving it some actual names like "Rex, Six" and the episode name just to make it easier to be searched up and stuff. Oh yeah, when watching some episodes on players and you want to pause the player... move your mouse off of it, sometimes the bar will disappear so when you take the screenshot, it won't show like this .—JuniperAlien (talk) 00:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hi, Tabby78. I had to undo many of those categories you added. Categories like "Mean dude" or "Scary" do not help readers to locate information. Please explore some of the wiki's current categories to gain a better understanding of how categories work. Katara20 (talk) 19:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Your message Hello Tabby, I'm sorry for replying this late, I was ill during the day I receive your message. First of all, thanks for complementing my page, though I'm not sure which page you are referring, is it my personal wiki page or the deviantart link I provided? When placing message on my talkpage please read the rules and don't forget to add "Heading 2". Oh btw, it seems you have trouble with wiki lately, but since you're new and the other admin had helped you, I'm sure you'll improve. Sooner or later I would replace those pictures into higher quality, I'm sorry :( I hope you don't mind. Anyway, If you have any problems and questions feel free to ask me about it. Warm Regards, Flickfreak 06:22, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Tabby :D Hello tabby, I just wanted to tell you that lately is doing a nice job in the galleries. PS: I also really like to insert new pics ;) sorry, I forgot my signature:) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 23:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) No quiet :) I also worried me at first to add too many pictures, but then I saw some wiki contain more than 9,000 pics. So go quiet and add all the images you want! Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 02:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I like Rex? I love Rex! Not coincidentally is my favorite character... I like the character and the way it is designed, especially for Mexican features :) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 13:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC)